A New Beginning and a New Ending
by raspberry truffles
Summary: What might have happened on that fateful day when Reid went off to retrieve a heart for Chris. Rated NC 17 for sexual content.


Title: A New Beginning and a New Ending

Pairing: Luke and Reid

Rating NC 17

A/N This was inspired by S Ripley and Lemondrop 34.

Summary: What might have happened that fateful afternoon in the parking lot.

Luke quickly followed Reid out to the parking lot.. "Look Luke I've got to go. I really wish that we could just spend the afternoon together, but I really need to make sure that I do everything in my power to help Chris. Katie will be devastated if he dies, and then we will never be able to have sex because I will have to spend all of my time comforting her. So I have really got to go." He leans over and kisses Luke deeply.

"Okay, now I really have to go or I won't be able to go at all." Reid says looking sternly at his hot boyfriend.

"Wait, Reid I have a better idea." Luke says with a leer.

"Oh god, Luke what is it now?"

"How long will it take you to drive to Bay City?"

"About 6 hours maybe a little less depending on traffic, why do you ask?"

"Why don't you go by helicopter, it will be at lot faster."

"Uh Luke… I don't have a helicopter that I can use or I would."

Luke just beamed at Reid waiting for him to catch on.

"You're got a helicopter, don't you?"

"Uh huh, two actually, but who's counting, would you like to use one?"

"Yes!" Reid replied honestly. He reached out and cupped Luke's face. "I love you, you know that?" and then he started kissing Luke, hard, not caring who might see.

"So uh how long will it take to arrange the helicopter, Luke?"

"I'd say about 2 hours, give or take."

"Two hours, huh, do you think that will give us enough time?"

"Yup, I think that will give us just enough time." Luke beamed at Reid and they quickly got into Reid's car and headed back to Katie's

While Reid drove Luke quickly phoned to arrange for the helicopter. He explained why he needed it and agreed to meet the pilot in just over two hours.

"All set?"

"Yes, we are good to go!"

Five minutes later Reid pulled into the drive way and parked the car. Luke stopped breathing. He had so many emotions pouring through his body he couldn't catalogue them quickly enough. One thought keep playing in his head as if on a loop 'this is really going to happen.' This thought both excited and terrified him in equal measures but unfortunately left him paralyzed.

'Oh crap, what's wrong with him now?' Reid wondered to himself noting the look of dazed confusion on Luke's face. Reid carefully counted to ten and reminded himself that Luke was worth all of this trouble.

"It's okay, Luke we don't have to have sex, we can just hang out until it's time to go to the airport." Reid sighed dejectedly.

This jolted Luke out of his reverie. "What are you talking about? Come on, I'll race you to the bedroom."

"Thank God!" he whispered quietly, not wanting Luke to know how relieved he felt. Reid locked the car and quickly took off after Luke. Luke got to the front door first, but had to wait for Reid to unlock the door. Reid put his key in the lock but found that his hand was shaking. 'God this is really going to happen' he thought to himself and tried to open the door. Luke looked down at Reid's hand and saw that it was shaking. Gently Luke reached out and stilled Reid's hand and allowed him to unlock the door.

"Christ Luke, I'm a brain surgeon, I get paid the big bucks for steady hands under pressure. Look what you do to me. I'm unhinged."

Luke grabbed Reid and kissed him hard on the mouth. Luke teased Reid by running his tongue along Reid's lower lip. Reid moaned encouragingly into Luke's mouth and Luke changed tactics and sucked and nibbled on Reid's lower lip. Then he went back to leisurely running his tongue over Reid's lip. Finally, he slowly pushed his tongue into Reid's mouth. Reid was running out of patience and as soon as Luke had slipped enough of his tongue into Reid's mouth, Reid captured it and sucked on it hard. Luke groaned in pleasure and then began undoing the Reid's jeans. Reid broke the kiss so that he could suck in some air before he passed out from lack of oxygen. Luke grinned and leaned in to Reid's ear. "You think that you're unhinged now, just wait until you see what I have in store for you." Luke's hot breath combined with his words caused Reid to shudder in anticipation.

Luke took advantage of Reid's momentary distraction and whipped off Reid's shirt and pushed him up against the wall. "Luke you're killing me here" lust and longing clearly evident in his voice, Luke just smiled and started worshipping Reid's naked torso with his hands and his mouth.

Luke put his thumb and his forefinger in his mouth and slowly sucked on them. Reid started to feel himself go weak in the knees. Luke noticed and held Reid up by grinding his hips into Reid's. "Oh my God, Luuuuuke" Reid moaned, closing his eyes so he could just focus on the amazing sensations coursing through his body.

Luke took his now wet thumb and began rolling it over Reid's right nipple making it almost painfully hard. Then he added his forefinger and pinched the same nipple gently at first and then a little harder until Reid yelped with a mixture of pain and pleasure. At the same time Luke ran his tongue laving from Reid's collarbone to the pulse point on his neck slowly and thoroughly. Reid's whole body was thrumming with excitement and just when he thought that he couldn't take another second of this exquisite pleasure Luke stopped. Reid opened his eyes to see what was going on. "Why?" he managed to squeak out. Luke smiled and moved over to the other side. Reid sighed in pure pleasure as Luke began his ministrations.

Luke began to move down Reid's chest and paid special attention to Reid's belly button. He carefully held Reid in place by putting his hands firmly on Reid's narrow hips to keep the other man from falling down. As Luke pulled his tongue out of Reid's belly button he began to travel south until he reached the top of Reid's jeans.

"Can I take your jeans off of you now, Reid?" Luke asked demurely. "Fuck… yes…"Reid breathed out raggedly. "Fuck… wait…" Luke paused just as he had gotten Reid's jeans down to his knees.

"Wait?" Luke questioned.

"Condom,…lube… back pocket…grab them…now." Reid breathed out.

Luke just chuckled lightly, but did as he was told. "Are you feeling unhinged, Reid?"

"Fuck… yes… hurry up!"

Now that Reid was naked and Luke had the proper supplies in hand he took a moment to stare at the glory of Reid. "Holy fuck, you're huge!"

Reid smiled broadly 'yes, yes I am" he managed to get out just before Luke's mouth surrounded his aching cock leaving him speechless again. Reid's hands immediately went into Luke's hair encouraging him to continue his ministrations. Luke's tongue was alternately firm and soft as it lapped over Reid's cock. "Oh…my…God…Luke" Reid moaned in pure ecstasy. He had fantasized about having his cock in Luke's mouth and he had always known that it would be amazing, but no fantasy had prepared him for this reality. Just as Reid was sure he was going to die from the pleasure, Luke stopped.

Reid whimpered and Luke whispered "turn around" Reid shivered at the request and turned around to face the wall. Luke quickly undressed himself and retrieved the condom and the bottle of lube and poured some into his hand. He quickly smeared some over Reid's hole and then quickly slipped his index finger inside Reid. Reid tensed at the invasion but quickly made himself relax. Luke ran his tongue along Reid's spine as he moved his finger in and out of Reid's hole.

"Need more" Reid gasped out.

Luke quickly added a second finger and began to stretch Reid out still running his tongue along Reid's spine to keep the other man relaxed.

"Fuck me, Luke" Reid begged.

"Not yet" Luke replied, but he did add another finger and began twisting the three fingers together to make sure that Reid was fully prepared.

"Oh my God" Reid moaned as Luke's fingers began to hit his prostate. "Fuck me now!" he demanded as firmly as he was capable of in this condition.

"Are you sure?" Luke teased.

"Luke!" Reid whined in response.

Luke quickly tore open the condom and placed it on his own throbbing cock. He removed his fingers from Reid's ass and positioned himself at Reid's entrance.

"Do it Luke, fuck me!"

Luke entered Reid slowly, slipping in inch by inch. Reid couldn't take this slow pace and began pressing himself back on Luke's cock. Luke got the message and increased his rhythm, but he put his hands on Reid's hips to still the other man's movements. Luke continued to pound into Reid, but he changed the angle of his hips in order to hit Reid's prostate. He knew that he had found the right angle when Reid let out a moan deep in his throat. Luke could tell that Reid was close and so he grabbed Reid's cock and started pumping him in the same rhythm. Moments later Reid came screaming Luke's name. As Reid came his ass clamped down on Luke's cock causing him to come as well. Luke slumped against an already sagging Reid and the two managed to just barely stay upright due to the wall.

Luke pulled out carefully and tied off the condom and tossed it into a nearby trash can.

The two men still clung to each other happy in the afterglow of amazing sex.

"Holy fuck, that was incredible Luke" Reid managed to croak out once his breathing had returned to normal.

"I hope it was worth the wait" he said smiling against Reid's ear.

"Definitely, I may need to rethink by views on patience. It may be my strong suit after all."

"I'm really hoping that we won't have to test that theory, Dr. Oliver. I don't really want to wait that long before we do this again!"

"Thank God"

:"Well as much as I would just like to stay here with you, I think that we had better go and have a shower, get dressed and clean Katie's wall. I don't think that she would be very happy with us if she came home to find come stains on her wall, do you?"

"Uh no, definitely not, let's go shower quickly so that we don't reek of sex when we go and pick up Chris's new heart. God I hope he appreciates the sacrifices we are making for him!" Reid grumped.

"I'm sure that you will tell him exactly how appreciative he needs to be." Luke replied with a big smile on his face. "Hurry up, let's get going."

The two men hurried off to the shower, and managed to pretty much ignore each other so that they could actually get clean. Once they were dried each got dressed silently and then Reid got the cleaning supplies and they cleaned off Katie's wall. Careful to make sure that all of the offending evidence was cleaned up.

Soon the boys were in the car heading towards the airport.. Luke directed Reid to the area where his helicopter would be waiting for them. Reid had to admit that Luke was pretty impressive even if it was only to himself. After Reid parked, he flipped open his phone and called Bay City General to let them know that he would be arriving in a helicopter to pick up the heart for Chris Hughes. He initially got some flack from the cardiologist who was trying to steal the heart for one of his patients so Reid went over his head to the chief of staff. Once the chief recognized that he was talking to Reid Oliver he quickly made a deal to hand over the donor heart in exchange for Reid's services on a special patient who couldn't afford the brain surgery she required. Reid readily agreed and the deal was struck.

Moments later Luke and Reid were on their way to Bay City General. As soon as the helicopter was airborne, Luke looked over at Reid fully prepared to point out all of the sights from this unique view. Luke changed his mind once he saw Reid's face, it was an unattractive shade of green.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Luke asked quickly taking Reid's hand in his.

"Nothing" Reid barked back hating to show weakness.

"Have you ever been in a helicopter before?"

"No"

"Are you feeling trapped?" Luke asked noticing that Reid had begun to sweat.

"Yes" whispered Reid.

Luke paged the pilot and asked how much longer the flight was.

"Fifteen minutes" the pilot replied.

Reid shuddered at the thought of fifteen more minutes trapped in this hell.

Luke leaned in close to Reid. "Close your eyes" he whispered "Do you think that it's enough time for a blow job?"

"Luke" Reid moaned. "I'm not a teenager; I need a little more recovery time."

"Sorry, old man, I don't really know how it feels to be old and decrepit like you" he teased.

"Humph" Reid grumped back.

Luke decided to take another tack and leaned in and gently kissed Reid's beautiful mouth.

Luke felt Reid relax almost immediately.

Luke continued to kiss Reid senseless until the pilot announced that they had landed.

Luke and Reid slowly pulled apart, each of them having a dopey, dazed expression on their faces. Reid snapped out of his reverie first and got the pair into action. The two men quickly exited the helicopter and were greeted immediately by the chief of staff who was holding the treasured donor heart.

Reid thanked the chief and quickly got back into the helicopter with Luke. The helicopter took off for Memorial and Reid was much calmer now that he had Chris's heart to focus on.

The chief of Bay City had alerted Memorial that the heart was in transit, so Bob and John were ready to meet Reid and Luke when the helicopter landed. John took the heart from Reid's custody and quickly went back into the hospital to prepare for Chris's transplant. Bob stayed behind and hugged first Reid, who took it stoically and then Luke who hugged back enthusiastically. Bob then looked at the two men with tears in his eyes and thanked them profusely for all they had done for Chris.

All three men then went back into the hospital to see how the events were proceeding. Reid secretly basked in the hero's welcome he received while Luke busied himself making sure that everyone was as comfortable as possible during the wait. He ran around getting coffee and food for everyone. Extra food for Reid, of course who claimed he was extra hungry from all of the *exercise*. Luke just rolled his eyes as he gave Reid the food.

Once Chris was out of surgery and John was cautiously optimistic that Chris would make a full recovery, Reid and Luke managed to go back to Katie's. Reid had checked with Katie and found that she was staying at the hospital for the night so he had asked if Luke could stay over. Katie had cocked and eyebrow and smiled. "Just don't leave a mess" she said with a knowing smile.

As Reid and Luke lay in bed watching the news the anchor reported that there had been a freak accident on the train tracks just outside of Bay City. "A young man heading toward Bay City had inexplicably been trapped on the railroad tracks due to an apparent stall. The man was further impeded, when his seatbelt failed to release leaving the man trapped as the speeding train barrelled down on the unfortunate man. No name has been released."

"What an idiot" Reid said when the newscaster had finished the story. "How could you possibly not be able to get out of a seatbelt? That's a dangerous message to put on the news, it sounds like the seatbelt is what killed the man. Everyone knows that seatbelts save lives. I think that I had better send a letter to the local news station so that they can clarify this situation to the public. What station are we on Luke?"

"Uh CBS"

"That explains a lot!"


End file.
